Charlie Boone has constructed Gal4 DNA binding domain fusions of activated mutants of Rho1, Rho2, Rho3, Rho4, Rho5, and Cdc42 which he has sent to the Resource Center. We are beginning to screen these baits against the yeast activation domain array.